


Illicit

by skyblue_reverie



Series: These Violent Delights [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: Rodney hated going down to Livestock.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: These Violent Delights [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075637
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Illicit

**Author's Note:**

> SGA/Westworld Fusion. See [series notes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075637) for info.

Rodney hated going down to Livestock. It was creepy as hell. It was bad enough to see the piles of inert – dead, he reminded himself, from their perspective they’d actually suffered and _died_ – hosts waiting to be washed of blood and gore, repaired, wiped of memory, and set back onto their loops, their scripted stories, in the park. It was even creepier to see the techs who worked this department. He got why they had to wear protective gear – they’d spend half their time scrubbing themselves and their clothing if they didn’t – but the hazmat-style suits they wore, with their long red gloves (the better to hide the blood, he supposed) were the stuff of nightmares. The techs themselves were the stuff of nightmares, too, or at least some of them. 

He had been down here a few times to get John released to him temporarily for “programming tweaks” but that excuse was wearing thin. Besides, this time he’d need John with him for longer than the fifteen or twenty minutes he’d been snatching for their conversations. So here he was, his tablet clutched in sweaty hands. He walked up to Kavanagh, who was bent over a host with a scalpel, and cleared his throat.

Kavanagh leaped and turned with a frightened squeal that would have been amusing under other circumstances. Then his face settled into its customary sneer. “Yeah, what is it, McKay?” he demanded, without the slightest attempt at showing respect.

Rodney drew himself up. “That’s Dr. McKay to you. I need you to get me the host John Sheppard without logging it. Put a different host into his loop for now.”

Kavanagh’s eyes nearly bugged out. “That’s against the rules! I can’t do that! I could get fired!”

Rodney touched the screen of his tablet and brought up a clip of surveillance video. He wordlessly turned his tablet towards Kavanagh so he could see it. Rodney didn’t want to see it again himself.

Kavanagh blanched. “Where did you get that?” he demanded.

“Did you think there weren’t security cameras down here, you moron? I’m the head of programming - I’ve got the clearance to pull the footage from any of the cameras at any time. Imagine my shock when I saw you having illicit sexual relations with inert hosts.” He hadn't been shocked, not really. He'd heard the rumors. He'd been appalled, yes, but not shocked.

A wheedling look came over Kavanagh’s face. God, the weasel wasn’t even ashamed. “Come on, it’s not like I’m the only one. That’s probably what you want Sheppard for, if you want him released to you off the books.”

Rodney ground his teeth. “It’s none of your business what I want with Sheppard. The point is, I could have you fired. More than that, I could have you _ruined_. No one will hire a creepy necro perv. Especially one stupid enough to get caught.”

Sullen now, Kavanagh glared at him. He had no choice, though, and they both knew it. Without a word, he went over to a terminal and typed something into it. 

“He’s in E-2,” Kavanagh said. “Minimal damage. Do you want me to clean him up first?”

Rodney shuddered internally at the thought of John’s body in Kavanagh’s clutches. “No,” he said shortly. “I’ll take care of it. And if you breathe a word to anyone, I _will_ destroy you.”

Then he turned away from Kavanagh and hurried towards E-2. The sooner he could get Sheppard out of here, the better.


End file.
